Trial and Error
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: Archie has been murdered but who dunnit? A R&D based fic xx


Archie lay there in a pool of his own blood. The Queen Vic bust lay next to him covered in blood. There was screaming and shouting from all around. Mainly from Roxy Mitchell his daughter. She was sobbing her eyes out , going hysterical. She collapsed back into her best friends arms. Christan Clark. Ronnie Mitchell his other daughter, just stood there not saying anything at all not even moving.

In the distance there were sirens getting closer and closer. Now everyone had surrounded the Vic to see what all the commotion was about. All bar one person.

Ronnie's silence broke ' Where's Danielle' she asked concernedly. She began to exited the Vic. Roxy staggered upright ' Ronnie don't go I need you please' Roxy cried out to her sister who was well and truly gone.

Roxy began to sob hysterically again. Peggy Mitchell his wife entered her pub well it was her until Archie took it from her. ' What's-- what's going on?' She asked wondering why the Vic was full. He mascara was all smudged. She looked down at the floor to see her husband lying there in a pool of blood. Suddenly she puked onto the floor.

Everybody now focused there attention on Peggy. She stood there gazing at the dead body. There was silence no one moved or spoke just silence.

Ronnie was now franticly looking for her daughter where had she got to? She began calling Danielle. She got frustrated when it said ' This person's phone is switched off please try again later or send a text'. She hopelessy shoved her phone into her pocket. Where the hell was she?

Back in the Vic the police and ambulance services had finally turned up. Police cornered the Vic and cleared the area. Paramedics tried to retrieve Archie but the couldn't do anything. They had pronounced him dead at the scene of the crime.

Paremedics carried out his body. Roxy was screaming out on the square for them to bring him back to try and save him ' I'm sorry there was nothing we could do' One of the paramedics sympathetically. ' No you not, no your not!' Roxy screamed sobbing. The whole square was now looking at her. She turned to them. ' What? Are you staring at, my dad, my dad has just been murdered and all you can do is stare? Do you want a picture? It'll last longer!' she shouted vicously towards the residents, Christan was holding her back and she sobbed into his shoulders. They backed away most of them went inside.

Ronnie was about to give up when she spotted a blonde figure run from the allotments. ' Danielle!, Danielle!' Ronnie shouted running towards her daughter. Danielle kept running. ' Danielle! Come back here now!' Ronnie shouted puffing out of breath. She finally catched up with her. She grabbed Danielle by her hood not wanting to hurt her.

Danielle stopped. She turned around. Mascara streaming down her cheeks she burst into tears. Ronnie wrapped her arms around her daughter pulling her in close. ' Shh,shh' She said soothingly into Danielle's ear.

She took her daughter back to the flat. ' Look Danielle I have something to tell you' She said not sure how she was going to explain it. ' Well you Granda-- Archie well he has been hit with the queen bust and I think he is dead' Ronnie told her daughter. Danielle didn't really looked surprised. All she could say was 'oh' and she headed into the kitchen to pour a glass of water.

Danielle gulped it down as fast as she could and wiped her mouth with the cuffs of her jumper which were red stained. Ronnie glanced at her cuffs but choose to ignore it. She shook her head. ' So where have you been?' Ronnie asked her daughter. ' You know out and about' Danielle replied simply. ' No I don't know DanI?' Ronnie said more firmer. ' Just give it a rest mum, you don't need to know where I am every second of the day I'm 20 not 12' Danielle stated cheekily. ' Danielle just don't start' Ronnie replied irritated.

Meanwhile Roxy was back at Christan's she had fell asleep on his sofa and he had pulled a blanket over her, Amy was sleeping in her buggy next to her.

Peggy was distraught crying her eyes out , she was a dot's.

Back at the flat Danielle was pulling her on her coat ready to head out. ' Where are you going now?' Ronnie asked her daughter rolling her eyes. ' Out!' Danielle said raising her voice, heading for the door. Ronnie went in front and was blocking the door. ' No you are staying with me' Ronnie stated firmly. Danielle stared at her mother for several seconds when there was a knock at the door. ' What now?' Ronnie said annoyed as she answered the door.

There was a woman standing at the door. She looked down at a piece of paper she was holding in her hand,' Veronica Mitchell? Right?' She asked. ' Yes I am' Ronnie replied.' Can I come in?' She asked. Ronnie hesitated. She nodded. The woman made her way in with 2 police officers dressed in uniform.

' I think you better sit down' She told Ronnie. ' No , no I know what this is about he's dead aint he?' Ronnie asked already knowing the answer. She nodded. ' I'm sorry' She said sympathetically. ' Don't hold your breath, don't be sorry be glad that he is out of our lifes you have no idea what he put our family through' Ronnie stated showing them the door. The woman looked suspiciously at Ronnie. ' We will be continuing this investigation if any one has any information we are encouraging them to come forward and make a statement if you have any information at all just give me a call' She told Ronnie holding her a piece of paper. ' Thanks' Ronnie replied and they headed out the door.

Danielle continued staring at Ronnie and tried to open the door but Ronnie slammed it shut 'No' Ronnie stated firmly. Danielle didn't disobey her mother she returned to the sofa and sat down. Ronnie followed behind. She clasped Danielle's hands. They were warm which was weird as she had been out in the freezing cold for several hours. ' Everything is going to be okay from now on, he is out of our lifes for good' Ronnie said giving a slight smile.

Ronnie pulled her daughter in for a embrace. Danielle struggled out of it. ' Danielle!' Ronnie said unhappy that her daughter had pushed her away. ' Look just leave me alone I don't need your hugs and kisses I amen't a baby anymore but then again I didn't get any from you did I?' Danielle stated heading out the door slamming it behind…………


End file.
